


I Want to be With You

by Witch_Nova221



Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley First Kiss (Good Omens), Bookshop, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff, GOC2020, Gen, Good Omens Celebration 2020, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_Nova221/pseuds/Witch_Nova221
Summary: For the Good Omens Celebration 2020, prompted by the word 'miscommunication'. Crowley and Aziraphale return to the bookshop after Armageddon and a simple phrase changes the course of their lives forever.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728172
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	I Want to be With You

Aziraphale wasn't sure what had prompted it. He had always thought Crowley harboured slightly more than friendly feelings towards him and he had been more than willing to pursue them now that they were free but he hadn't expected the demon to act so quickly.

They'd had a lovely dinner at the Ritz, toasting the world and their freedom until the pointed cough from the waiter had prompted them to leave. The absence of the Bentley – Aziraphale was not taking the risk of attempting to drive it to their anticipated ill-fated meeting in the park, even if he had been inhabiting Crowley's body at the time – had meant a walk back to the bookshop, chattering amicably about their respective times in Heaven and Hell. 

Aziraphale had still been laughing at Crowley's account of Gabriel's face when he had breathed fire at him in Heaven, complete with impressions, when they had reached the doorstep of the bookshop. If he had been asked what the question was that the demon had then posed, all he could say for certain was that he had answered it. After that though, his memory was somewhat hazy, made so by the warm, soft lips that had captured his own and the long, slim arms that had hauled him firmly against the demon's body. Old fears had told him to push Crowley away and flee into the safety of the shop but the wants that he had suppressed for so long won out and he had deepened the kiss, tasting champagne and stars. 

When they had finally parted and the angel had a moment to regain his breath, his treacherous mouth decided the best thing to do would be to question by far the greatest experience of his long life.

'Wonderful as that was, my dear,' he said, 'I'm not sure what prompted it.'

Crowley smiled, resting his forehead against his, 'You, you silly angel, I've waited for so long to hear you say that.'

'Say what?' said Aziraphale, cursing himself as he felt the stiffening of Crowley's spine.

'That you wanted to be with me,' said Crowley, stepping back, 'I asked what you wanted to do now and you said you wanted to be with me and I thought you meant... you didn't mean...oh!'

For his entire life, Aziraphale had tried and mostly failed to be brave when it came to the demon before him but he knew in that moment that he needed to succeed. He recalled the question and his half thought through response. He had answered that he wanted to be with him, to spend time with him and enjoy the freedom they now had with him. Crowley, however, who always wore his heart on his sleeve, had heard a deeper meaning and Aziraphale, though moments before he would have denied it, was glad that he had heard it so.

'Maybe I didn't quite mean that, my dear,' he said, capturing his hands before Crowley could flee, 'But, in light of the moment we just shared, I would not be adverse to it being taken that way, if you like.'

Crowley nodded, 'I would like but only if you do too.'

Aziraphale smiled, 'How about we take this off the street?' he said, 'Then we can negotiate this new arrangement of ours. Though first, I think a few more kisses like that are needed, don't you?'

He was certain he would remember the demon's smile for the rest of his days before he was dragged from the street and into the bookshop, a new adventure promised by the simplest misunderstanding.


End file.
